


Eat Up

by HarrysGardianAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Eating, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Force Feeding, Forced to eat cum, Kissing, Multi, Plugging Nose, Requested, Sexy, Shy, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: This was a request! A shy man tries having two girlfriends, but feels too unworthy. Trying to make him feel better, the girlfriends give him dinner and a show ;)





	Eat Up

Matt looked between the two girls sitting across the table from him, feeling uncertain. He had never really done this before, having two girlfriends. They always visited and brought food to his house, doting over him in the sweetest of ways. He really didn’t feel as if he deserved it… Ellen and Mary, that was their names. Ellen had short blonde hair with a gentle smile and a playful side. Mary had brunette hair to her shoulders, lovely eyes and a listening ear. Matt was a lamb of a man, soft and gentle and never liking to argue or be brash. They got along just fine, loving the way the girls held him and stroking his hair. They hadn’t gotten too physical yet, Matt always shy and submissive. He was afraid they’d realize they wanted a man who would take charge and be dominant. 

Ellen looked up from her plate, asking, “What’s wrong, Mattie? You haven’t touched your food.”

That nickname always seemed to calm Matt, him sighing likely as he mumbled, “I’m… I’m not very hungry right now…”

Mary gave a small, confused smile, “But we made it for you. You love it when we cook for you.”

Matt nodded, “I-I know but…” 

He couldn’t finish the sentence, bowing his head lightly as he felt tears pricking his eyes. Ellen quickly got up, going across the table and kneeling beside Matt to comfort him. Mary soon followed, picking up Matt’s fork and stabbing some noodles onto it.

“Come on, sweetie, you need to eat something.” Mary said, holding the food up to his mouth.

Matt shook his head, stifling a sob. He was too upset to eat. 

Mary nodded to Ellen, who stroked the man’s cheek lovingly. She then used her other hand to quickly plug Matt’s nose. He gave a look of surprise, opening his mouth to protest. Mary quickly took the opportunity to push the food into his mouth, him giving a muffled shout as he was forced to chew and swallow it. He blushed lightly, panting as he looked at them in slight shock. Ellen chuckled, still caressing his cheek and Mary got more food on his fork. 

“This will make you feel better, Mattie.” Mary urged, holding the fork up to him once more.

Matt wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, looking between the two girls. His heart fluttered as Ellen brushed a thumb over his bottom lip, him listening and opening his mouth for the second bite. He soon swallowed, listening to the two women’s encouragements. 

“Alright, one more and then you get dessert.” Ellen said, a hand trailing to rest in his lap, rubbing him gently.

Matt tried not to shiver, blushing more as a soft moan slipped from his lips. 

“Good boy, now take another bite.” Mary purred, ushering a new forkful into his mouth.

Matt moaned around the bite, Ellen popping his pants button and pulling out his member. Marry got to her knees beside Ellen, helping stroke Matt’s hardening member. Matt tilted his head back, moaning cutely.

“Aww,” Ellen chuckled, “You’re so sensitive, aren’t you~?” 

Matt nodded with a whine, raising his hips slightly. He watched them caress his arousal, Ellen leaning over a bit and licking at the tip. Matt stifle a gasp, his warm member twitching with need. Mary laughed lightly, leaning and taking a lick for herself. She hummed, pushing a bit more of Matt’s erection into her mouth. She made pleased slurping sounds, looking up at Matt. Matt’s face was hot and red, unable to look away. Ellen stood up, leaning over Matt so her breasts were in his face, him looking between Ellen’s chest and Mary’s sucking. Ellen smirked, pulling her loose shirt down and exposing more of her bosom. Matt tried not to drool, her nipples slipping out. Ellen then pulled him into a gentle hold, his face into her chest. He moaned into them, hips twitching lightly as Mary quickened her pace. Matt kissed and sucked gently at Ellen’s breast, making her moan and rock softly into the touch. Matt loved being held like this, groaning and moaning as he felt Mary swallow around him. Mary felt him leak a bit inside of her mouth, pulling away.

“You close, sweetie~?” She asked, chuckling.

Matt pulled himself from Ellen’s chest, nodding sheepishly, “N-Never done something like this be-before.”

Ellen caressed his face, pulling him in for a kiss, “It’s ok, Mattie. We think that’s hot.”

Matt smiled lightly before gasping, a blush across his cheeks as precum trickled down his member as Mary stroked it. His head tilted back, gripping the arms of his chair. Ellen sunk to her knees, lapping at the juices as Matt cried out in pleasure. He shivered, rolling his hips like a woman, making the girls laugh and continue their sweet touches. Matt finally came, stilling and letting out a pleased whine as the orgasm wracked through his body. It was the best he had even had, Ellen catching his ejaculation with her hand as Mary milked it out of him. Matt finally relaxed, panting heavily. Mary put Matt's member away before standing and getting behind Matt. Ellen climbed into Matt's lap, smirking as she showed him her hand. 

"Dessert~?" She purred.

Matt shook his head, flushing red at the thought. Mary wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Matt calmed down until he realized she was restricting his arm movement. He shook his head, squirming lightly as Ellen went to put it in his mouth. He kept his mouth shut tight, shaking his head and whining lightly. 

"Aw, how adorable~." Ellen chuckled, using her other hand to pinch Matt's nose again. 

Matt couldn't breathe, soon giving a deep gasp for air. Ellen shoved her fingers into his mouth, both girls laughing and holding Matt close as he was forced to suck on them. His face was still a blush, a bit of drool dribbling down as he made a displeased expression.

"You did so good." Mary praised, making Matt relax lightly.

Ellen nodded, pulling away her hand once her fingers were licked clean,  "See, Mattie? Don't you feel so much better now that you've ate?"   


Matt nodded, "Y-Yes..." He mumbled, feeling pleased.

He relaxed into their hold, feeling lucky to have them. He also felt very reassured that they wanted him too. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
